The subject matter herein relates generally to socket connectors, and more particularly, to power plates for socket connectors.
Electronic devices, such as computers, workstations and servers, may use numerous types of electronic modules, such as processors and memory modules (e.g. Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM), Double Data Rate (DDR) SDRAM, DDR2 SDRAM, DDR3 SDRAM, DDR4 SDRAM, or Extended Data Out Random Access Memory (EDO RAM), and the like). The memory modules are produced in a number of formats such as, for example, Single In-line Memory Module (SIMM), or Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMM). Typically, the memory modules have a circuit board that is installed in a multi-pin socket connector mounted on a system board or motherboard. Each memory module has a card edge that provides an interface generally between two rows of contacts in the socket connector. The memory modules include memory devices mounted on the circuit board that store data for the electronic device. The memory devices require power to operate, and the power is supplied to the memory devices by the contacts within the socket connector.
Known electronic devices having memory modules are not without disadvantages. For instance, the power requirement to operate the memory devices has increased over time as the electronic devices are designed to operate more quickly and/or as the amount of data being stored by the memory devices is increased. The mating interface between the system board and the socket connector is a bottleneck for transfer of power to the memory modules. For example, voltage tolerances are becoming tight at high speeds as voltage levels are dropping and the current used by the memory modules is rising. The voltage drop on the power contacts is particularly problematic as the current for the memory modules is changing at a high differential from, for example, a low static power to a high active charging power. Another factor affecting the powering problem is that voltage regulation is typically performed by a voltage regulator upstream of the socket interface before the power flows through the socket connector to the memory card. High inductance for the power path is pan of the problem as well as resistance, voltage regulation point, and the number of memory modules per voltage regulator.